


Matilda

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [10]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: A follow-up for "Awake?". Sort of, at least. Cuteness. So much cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matilda

She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he had seen many things in his life. Many, many things. But nothing could compare to this. Not in a million years.

She was sleeping there, on the other side of the glass. She looked so peaceful. Not a worry in the world. He crossed his arms across his chest, simply staring at her with a warm, loving smile spreading across his face.

He could have got inside and held her, but he didn't want to disturb her sleep. She needed rest, she had had a rough night, too. He was the one who had actually got it easiest, at least in a way. Although, witnessing a childbirth isn't exactly the least traumatic experience a man can have... But still, it was his wife who had had the toughest job. And this little thing here, their daughter, she had had a hard time, too, coming into this unknown world full of strange sounds and lights and people.

As his thoughts wandered into that, he began to wonder if this feeling, this strange, overwhelming love was something mothers felt, too. Or was it different for them, since they had had months to adjust to it and feel this little life inside them? His first real contact was only now, and even after all the dead bodies and gruesome things he had seen, it was safe to say that Detective Magnus Martinsson was, for the first time in his life most likely, at a total loss of words.

She was so tiny, too. He had seen babies before, of course, but never one this young, this... new. He had been almost afraid of holding her, barely believing she was real. One might think nine months of pregnancy would be enough for the parents, to prepare for this new being who would appear in their life, but he at least had found it was not enough, certainly not. He hadn't been ready, and at the same time he was more ready than ever.

He felt like his life was complete now.

He had the love of his life, his wife, and now this, this tiny little girl wrapped in pink fluffy things on the other side of that glass he was standing next to. She was sleeping so soundly, it was amazing. If only they could keep that serenity when they grew up... And that innocence.

Then it hit him. Love had been there, ever since he first laid his eyes on his newborn daughter, but now...  Suddenly there was the natural companion to that fatherly love - the fierce need to protect her. He knew, with raw clarity, that if anyone ever did anything to hurt her, he would be ready to kill. In spite of his profession, of everything he had ever sworn and of all morality; if anyone hurt his daughter, he'd be there, he'd end them. There was no other choice for him, it was out of his hands, really - it was something that was so deep in his genetics, in the marrow of his bones.

He stood there, with a sudden certainty, a sudden realisation of what the meaning of life was, at least for him. He was there for her, always for her. It would never be only just about him anymore, no decision he'd make would only be influenced by his own will. There was another life he was responsible for, another person he cared for, more than he cared for himself, even. He had found his centre, the centre of his universe, the star that shone so bright and would always call him home, call him to her.

And then, as if hearing his thoughts, the admiration and love in his head, she opened her eyes. She opened her eyes and _smiled_. Smiled straight at him, to her daddy, even though she probably didn't know it. Or perhaps she did, how could he know. He didn't care.

His own smile became even broader as he leaned in closer, exchanging a gaze and a happy smile with his daughter.

"Hello, Matilda," he whispered, voice breaking with emotion. 


End file.
